The Trips
by NileyXhope
Summary: through the sunset.. through the fire and the flames.. through the summer's .. and each season, I'll love you, then, now, and forever.
1. Chapter 1

New story! yay. happy summer 2012! 3

I don't really like plots.. so I'll just go on with the whole story. if that's alright? :)

* * *

"Mom do we really have to go to this?!" I yelled at my mom from all the way up to my room as she yells back at me, rumbling about this and that, and your uncle and this and blah blah blah!

Everything is such a mess as I looked at all of these piled up clothes everywhere, roaming around my floor , scattered around with a couple of shoes, and panties, and bra's. I grabbed my favorite jessica simpson's jet black heel's and put them into my shoes bag. I can't believe we're going to this dumb vacation AGAIN. Here's the story line, Uncle. Luke. sure, he's my favorite, and sure he's very, very fun! and sure, he has the most greatest house ever! But.. I have so many problems with that! Like one of the workers at his "Java Juice Stand" see, I don't even know why it's called a stand when it's a store. A big store, filled with great smoothie's, shakes, ice cream , all those amazing food you find at a carnival BUT much, much better! So back to the worker.. He's.. I see him every year, and every year I ask him why he isn't fired yet. He goes on with "I'm one of the best" then he does that little smirk. oh, it pisses me off. Why he pisses me off mostly? Because he broke my heart. Because he acted like everything we had from the summer of 3 years ago was nothing. **Because he acted as if everything was just a fling. **

Let me bring you back from 3 years ago...

**three years ago, June 6, 2010; (flashback)**

****I was mad, pissed. Pissed that right after Freshman year, I had to be here in this dumb Chicago. You know? I have other places to be at. Like cheer camp! going out with my friends, sleepovers, partying! learning how to drive! riding horses down at our ol' texas barn. everything! But we had to be here, at a city, in the summer. I mean.. it's not bad, really. I love Chicago and everything, the skylines, the beach, the beautiful cities all over, navy pier, hotties! But just as when me and Matt we're getting closer, and actually might've gotten to base. 1 , we had to leave to be here. Who's Matt? just this adorable guy! with bright blue eyes that you get lost into, dark brown scruffy hair, built hunky bod! and soooo much more that you'll just drown into his eyes of ..a swimming pool? ha, but no. We couldn't hang out more this summer, because my uncle luke decided to call my mom right after freshman year, just to say that he got my mom this car that she always wanted. And trust me.. it's a hot one. I guess it's all worth it? I just can't get over the fact that me and Matt didn't have enough time to be together, not that we we're really together.. but you know what I mean?! To go to the beach together! watch the sunset, have summer movie dates! go biking together, and have that perfect first kiss. yes, yes. I'm a 15 year old who hasn't been kissed yet. I'm waiting for that perfect moment, under the sunset, with the waves of the beach running through my feet and legs. That perfect kiss.

So enough of the whole explanation (though, not even the whole entire explanation of why I'm pissed..) Uncle Luke said to go down at his Java Juice to have a "cool off" , he wanted me to "cool off"! I know! can you believe it? I can't. ugh. and just as this vacation can get any better, one of the workers spills my strawberry smoothie shake all over my new curly white hollister skirt. _Perfect.. _The young man of about my age? with the curly hair, mocha brown eyes, about 4 inches taller than me, bit down onto his lips and widened his eyes , shocked that he just spilled it all over me.

"Well don't just stand there!" I yelled at him.

"I- I.. I'm so sorry , I'll-" he stuttered.

I raised my hand in front of his face and says "No, save it for your next paycheck as you explain them what you did!" I yelled as I walk the other way from him.

"Excuse me?" I heard him say.

I walked back rushly to him and put my hands by my waist "Wh.. What?" I said unbelievably

"Yo no le ablo engles?" He said to me, and looked at me dumbly.

"Who do you think you are?" I said coldly.

"I think that I'm a human being, who deserve to have some respect and not have some little.. little" he looked at me up and down and noticed that I wasn't from around here, with my maroon cowboy boots; He continued, "some little hill billy runnin around in the city , yelling at people for spilling your drink at you. I said I was sorry, I know it was my fault, but for you to be so cold and rude, and thinking that you can just talk to me that way because I'm a waitress.. I don't deal with that, Okay m'am?" he said proudly.

"Well good job, you gained a crowd" I said raising my eyebrow's and turning my eyes to all those people who are looking at us.

Suddenly Uncle Luke comes and the first thing he asks was "What the heck happened here?!"

I pursed my lips together and crossed my arms, bending one leg and had my pissy face on. Giving Uncle Luke that I did not want to talk about it and that this city boy had done something to make me even more pissed than I had already was!

The city boy opened his mouth, and spoke "I accidentally bumped into her as I was giving out one of the orders, I said I was sorry but.." he glared at me with those bright mocha eyes and said "she started to make a scene and she looked lower at me.. you know how I dislike those kind of people boss" He said looking back at Uncle, Luke.

Uncle Luke looked at me and said "miles, apologize"

I gasped. "Uncle Luke! Wh- Wh- What! No! if you we're her- "

"Miley, Nick is one of our best workers. One of the most politest, kindest, hardworking young man in this business. He gives respect to others, and you must've said something that he did not think was being resp-"

I cut him off and said "So you're calling me disrespectful? Wow! So much for me being your favorite Niece. Thanks Uncle Luke" I said as I walk out of that dumb Java juice stupid stand! Ugh.

I unlocked my bike from the "no parking" sign pole and biked all the way back to Uncle Luke's house. I saw my mom unpacking some of my clothe's and grunted right when I walked in the room.

"What's wrong Miles?" My mom said.

"Everything! why do we even have to be here? Just because of that Porsche carrera Gt 300 that you've always wanted?! Well you got it mom! we can go now. I don't want to stay here!" I started tearing.

"Oh hunny, I'm sorry that you feel that way.. but please, we haven't seen Luke in ages! and for him to call us is very unlikely, I'd like to spend some quality time with my brother, his family and .. the family Miles. We've been away for too long, away from the family. "

"Texas is family, mom. " I said to her.

"Sweetheart.." My mom said walking over to me at the bed, grabbing onto my hand. "I know you're sad about leaving your friends right away after summer and Matt.. and cheerleading and everything, but please understand. This is home too, my home. Please respect my decision about coming here baby" she said hugging me now, and rubbing my back.

"I'm sorry mom.. I yelled at you like this, and I'm being such a bitch about everything. It's just.. growing up I guess. "

"I know.. I know, I understand but... loosen up baby! it's gonna be a long 2 month vacation!" she smiled at me and cheered up.

"2 MONTHS?! MOM, 2 MONTHS. TWO MONTHS. " I slightly shouted, but then calmed down and just took a breath. "2 months.. 2 months"

"Just make the best out of it.. please!" she asked me sweetly.

_**End Of Flashback;**_

_June 4, 2012_

__Well.. I did make fun out of it, I said to myself as I zip up my bags and put them into my mom's Porsche. Gah, I'm just glad our school let us out early. I just can't wait for the upcoming Senior year. It's gonna be a blast, parties! parties! parties! just 14 hours after this long drive towards Chicago and I'll.. I'll act laid back once we get there at Uncle Luke's. Laid back.. I repeated to myself. Cool, chill.. agh.

But thinking about the whole entire 2 months of being there once again... seeing _him _once again..

I blocked the thoughts of that for a moment, buckled up my seatbelt at the front seat, put my hoodie and sunglasses on and went to sleep...

* * *

oh i hope you guys like this. some parts are kind of from a real life story... anyways review! =]


	2. Chapter 2

yaay chapter 2! thank you so much for the review's , fave's and everything 3 appreciate it! how's the summer going by the way? :)

Oh and by the way guys, Matt and Nick are absolutely 2 diffferent guys.

Matt is the guy that she left in Texas and wanted to be with for the whole summer

Nick is the guy that she had just met in Chicago who's been bugging her and stuff.

Wanted to clear that up!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**June**** 4, 2012**

well it's going to be a long 14 hour ride, might as well sleep.

_ Nick, those hot curls, the bright mocha cappuchino eyes , the way his eyes twinkles everytime he looked at me.. the way that he.. _oh get over Nick, Miley! I said to myself._ But no... I was too caught up with him that I began to dream about him.. _

**June 7, 2010 **

_I woke up this morning and wanted the first thing that popped in my mind was to go to the beach! the beach. my dearest, beautiful chicago beach. It was.. mindblowing at 5 in the morning. The way the sunrise rised in the morning, the way the waves we're calling me to jump in for a wavy ride, the way the wind blew through my hair. everything was beautiful and just when everything was perfect.. I thought about him again, Matt. oh his bright blue eyes matches these waves, the brown scruffy hair just matches how the sand on my feet feels, I miss him.. I guess thing's happen for a reason, yanno? but I don't know... I still didn't want to be here, I still want to getaway right now. how much I miss Adela (a.k.a my bestfriend since kindergarten) and us searching for guys every summer. But I wasn't planning to checkout guys for this summer, I was planning to finally have my first kiss, my very first roman-  
_

_"It's you again" an unfamiliar voice said. _

_I turned around and saw him. the jerk. the rude boy. _

_He laughed. ha funny... no. _

_"What's so funny?" I asked as I put both of my hands on my hips. _

_"No one is ever here at 5 in the morning. This is the first time that I ever saw someone here at this kind of time" he said studly. He folded his arms together, showing off those biceps through his shirt. mmm! he was hot.. but he was a hot jerk! like one of those football players at my school who's all jocky and thinking they're all that. ugh. _

_"Well Now there is" I said smirking back at him, then walking away back to Uncle Luke's house. _

_"Wait!" He yelled. _

_But.. I didn't dare to turn around, because.. maybe I might like the feeling of being chased during the summer sunset at 5 in the morning.. though I didn't expect it to be by this rude boy.. but still.. _

_he got to me and touched my arm. I felt electricity bolts rush up through my spine, going through every bloodstream and striking through. I gulped. what was that feeling? I asked to myself. _

_He chuckled "are you okay?" he laughed again. _

_"Y- y - y-ye-yea" Stuttering? what Miley, why are you stuttering?! why am I talking to myself?! but everyone talks to themselves right.. but.. Miley no! _

_"Oh" he laughed again. (gah, that laugh. no no no ! ) "you forgot your sweater" he said sweetly, handing it to me. _

_and that's when I noticed his eyes.. they weren't just mocha. They we're hazel, the way the greens through his eyes showed in the sun, the way they gleamed. I couldn't help but to smile. I smiled for the first time while I was here. _

_"Thanks" I said then walked away back into the house. But as I walked away, I saw him smile back.. I felt the smile. I don't know.. maybe it was just.. ha, oh I don't know... _

**June 11, 2010 **

_I was at the Java Juice Stand store with my mom. She wanted to see what my Uncle had accomplished through the years. I could tell she was proud that he had done this all by himself, with no help from my grandparents. It was amazing, and I was surely assure of it that mom was amazed too. Mom raised her hand to a waitress, and I smiled when he was the one that caught mom's need of attention. _**  
**

_"oh god.. " I said as he was walking towards our table. _

_"Is everything okay hun?" My mom asked and so I smiled and nodded my head. _

_"What can I get for you m'am?" he said as he was looking at my mom. But winked at me when mom looked down at the menu. I laughed slightly, enough for only me and him to hear. _

_My mom looked back up at him, and he quickly looked away from my sight, then to my mom. _

_"Can I get a banana smoothie, and blueberry pancakes?" My mom smiled at him. _

_"would that be it m'am?" he said politely. _

_My mom nodded, then he looked at me.. smiling. that smile. the way his lips gestures, the way that his teeth shines through the beam of lamp that's on our table. _

_I smiled at him and said "Can I get a strawberry shake?" _

_He laughed, and so I laughed. _

**June 5, 2012**

I woke up out of nowhere when Kings Of Leon started playing in my mom's car.

I smiled secretly as I look outside the window, hiding how I was probably blushing into a crimison of red flowers from my mom. hahah, I still couldn't believe how he gets to me. the way that everything still gets to me. Unbelievable. I remember how my mom acted after that day when we came out of Uncle Luke's Java Juice Stand. The first thing she asked me was if I knew that young man, I remember smiling at her and saying "Not at all" ; But when I came to my room and flopped myself down onto my bed. I couldn't help myself but to think about him. Just thinking about everything about him, all the stuff that I've noticed. He always touches a part of his curls when it gets to his eyes, or he shooks them away. He's as polite as any human being can ever be, he's respectful but has an attitude hidden under there if you treat him the wrong way. He has arms, that I'd want to be hold onto forever. He has hazel eyes that gleams through every light that's around him. When he walks in the room, everyone stops and looks at him. Right when he walks in he says hi to everyone, and it's like he's known them his whole entire life. He walks around with a smile and that nothing is wrong. He walks around with sunshine and happiness.. That's everything that I've noticed...

and guess what?

_It was everything that I started to like... _

_and that's how quickly Matt... was forgotten during that summer._

* * *

**Eeeeeep. writing this made me blush. bahah, we all have that moments when we flop down our beds, and start thinking about our crush or a certain boy. No matter what age, they get to us :') **

**So yeaaa, review, favorite, etc. **

**Thank you guys! hope ya'll are having a wonderful summer 3 **


	3. Chapter 3

_This story is moved on **wattpad** with** different characters, and different title. **_

**The Trips **

Nina Dobrev- Victoria Salvatore** lll** _was Miley Cyrus_

Harry Styles- Nicholas Larkin** lll** _was Nick Jonas _

story/5526323-the-trips

same plot & sort of different story

but, maybe even better? 

**please also take your time, and check out my backup youtube account that I made about 2 years ago. **

** user/xrocknroll21 **

**there's still nothing on it, But I'd be making trailers for my stories and **

**you know? **

**the usual niley video editing. **

**and some with other couples, or actors and actresses that I think fits together. **

Like always, thank you beautiful's

I hope you're all doing swell and having a good time in life.

I hope you'd still be able to be with me after these years that I've missed out on here,

and read and watch all my creations .

Love, and care,

you already know :3


End file.
